


Moonlight

by AnneBlack



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneBlack/pseuds/AnneBlack
Summary: I miss those memories,We used to share,Just you and me...After Mr. Forkle's death, Sophie has to cope with her own feelings.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this a few months ago, here you all are with a small fanfiction.(In case you didn't know, yes, I'm into KOTLC.)  
> Enjoy!

Sophie woke to silence, the moonlight streaming through the window but darkness in the shadows. She smiled softly as she heard her goblin bodyguard’s squeaky snores and slipped out of bed, remembering to carefully close the door as she went downstairs.

She blinked as she saw a figure leaned over the counter with unruly blond hair and a warm cup of tea in his hands. “Keefe?” she mumbled groggily, rubbing her eyes and going down the last step. 

He looked up, his ice-blue eyes going wide as he met her gaze. “Foster? What are you doing up?” Sophie hesitated before saying simply, “I… Couldn’t sleep. You?”  
Keefe sighed before saying softly, “Same.”

They stared at each other for a long few moments, then Keefe patted the seat next to him. “It’s comfy,” he promised, and Sophie rolled her eyes at him, sitting down and absorbing the silence.

Mr. Forkle was _gone._

He was _dead_.

She couldn’t wrap her head around it.

A hand grasped hers and she noticed a hot tear burning down her cheek. 

“Hey, Sophie…” Keefe brushed her tears away and pulled her to his chest. “It’s not your fault.”

“But it is,” she mumbled into his furry pajamas. “I should have listened the first time he told me to.”

“Listened? Soph…” 

“I don’t--”

“Calm down and _breathe_ , Sophie.” Keefe pulled away and held her out at arm’s length. “It is not your fault. Do you understand me?” He waited for her to nod before whispering, “I know how you feel--literally. Trust me, it’s never been or going to be your fault.”

Sophie let out a soft sigh, but her shoulders relaxed and the crease between Keefe’s eyebrows disappeared. 

The Empath smiled suddenly and Sophie cocked her head. “What is it?”

Keefe looked up. “You kept the beads,” he said softly, his thumb brushing over the bracelet she’d made from the Panakes’ necklace he’d given to her. 

Sophie bit her lip and rubbed her wet cheeks dry, whispering out a hoarse, “Yeah.”

“Sophie--”

Dex froze in the doorway, squinting at them through the warm light. 

Keefe scooted further away from Sophie, quickly picking up his cup of now-cold tea. Sophie occupied herself by stealing one of the custard bursts from his plate. “Hey,” she said, trying to act nonchalant and pushing the cracks out of her voice. 

Dex narrowed his eyes. “What are you two doing up together?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” they said simultaneously, Sophie’s cheeks flushing pink. Keefe wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Foster and I just decided to have a midnight snack.”  
Dex rolled his eyes, fluffy PJs dragging behind him as he came over. “I’m joining Team Foster-Keefe in the Quest for No Sleep.” He slumped over in his chair and Sophie laughed, hoping all traces of her crying were gone. 

Keefe was joking with Dex, but his eyes were on a sketchbook he must’ve brought with him to her house for the sleepover. It was open and he was sketching something with a green pencil, though it was angled away from both her and Dex.

Sophie let herself forget it as she listened, for once, to them speaking--even though it wouldn’t help with anything including the Black Swan. Keefe excused himself to go to the restroom an hour later and Dex decided to go back to the boys’ room, promising he’d get some sleep as long as she did. When Keefe returned Sophie said a quick goodnight, climbing up the stairs to her room and collapsing onto--paper?

Sandor was startled awake by her yelp and Sophie took ten minutes to assure him she was fine before grabbing a jar of moonlight and staring at the paper. 

It was an intricate sketch of her and Dex, both laughing--probably at something Keefe had said--and bold-lettered “Team Foster-Keefe + Dex” emblazoned across the top. Sophie turned it over quietly, reading the note he’d left on the back. 

_Tell Gigantor I said hi. Don’t forget to get some rest, Foster._   
_\--Keefe_

She smiled and put away her jar of moonlight, slipping the drawing under her pillow.

 _Goodnight, Keefe,_ she transmitted softly and barely heard his reply-- _‘Night, Foster_ \--before feeling her eyes close and her mind shut down.   
Moonlight crept into her dreams and danced around the floaty white, dim grey, though ice blue eyes and mussed blond hair somehow cracked her dreams open that night and pushed out the chainsaws of Iggy’s snores.

If only she heard the whisper of his thoughts that burst when she bid him goodnight--if only she could realize heart mattered far more than head.


End file.
